percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Paradise
Paradise is a realm of existence created and formerly ruled over by Yahweh and inhabited by angels and saints (dead humans allowed into Paradise as a reward for living virtuous lives and being faithful to Yahweh). The Kingdom of Paradise is currently ruled over by Michael, who acts as it's viceroy. Despite being probably the safest and places in existence anywhere some see this world as a prison rather than a refuge or place of rest. Percy Jackson has visited this world briefly and compares the Kingdom of Paradise to the Lotus Casino. History Creation The Kingdom of Paradise was the first thing Yahweh ever created. The first beings the Yahweh created were spiritual beings; ministering spirits called Angels that were formed from pure divine light and other spirits called Jinn (Genies) formed from smokeless fire. 1st Angelic Civil War/Aka the 1st War in Heaven After the creation of humans Yahweh ordered all the Angles to gather in one place to bow before humans and told them their purpose in life was to cooperate with and to protect the race of men. Samael/Iblis/Lucifer refused to bow and declared that he was superior to man, that mankind was weak and unworthy. This act of defiance inspired one third of the heavenly host to join Satan in a rebellion against their father. Founding of the Watchers The Watchers (or Guardian Angels) were created after Eve ate from the tree of knowledge and humanity was exiled from the Garden of Eden. 2nd Angelic Civil War/aka the Watcher Rebellion If the first angelic rebellion against god was inspired by a hatred of humanity then the second rebellion was inspired by love. Watchers (Guardian angels) began falling in love with humans and producing hybrid offspring called Nephilim. The leader of the Watchers was Samyaza. Michael personally dueled Samyaza, while Gabriel and Raphael led the heavenly host into battle against the army of Nephilim and rebellious angels. Paradise-Pagan Wars The Paradise-Pagan Wars were a series of conflicts between Yahweh, his angels, and his worshipers against the Pagan gods, their children, incarnations, and followers Paradise-Darkness War/War of Heaven and Hell Disappearance of Yahweh A few years ago the One God inexplicably vanished and as a result the Kingdom of Paradise became more vulnerable to attack. Archangels Michael the supreme commander of the heavenly Host Michael was the one who defeated the devil during his first rebellion. Michael protects humanity from the forces of darkness. Gabriel: Messenger of God Gabriel is one of the angels who mediates between Yahweh and his prophets. For nearly the past fourteen hundred years Gabriel has been left alone and allowed to stay on Earth and do whatever he wants and in this time. Raphael Raphael oversees miracles and healing. Uriel Azriel the angel of Death Locations The Kingdom of Paradise is divided into seven layers or "heavens"; the higher heavens are more strongly defended while the lower ones are lightly defended. Humans who have led more virtuous lives are allowed stay higher up where they will be safer. The landscape is constantly changing to accommodate new arrivals. First Heaven This is the least secure heaven, the defenses are breached on a regular basis by enemies. Garden of Eden The Garden of Eden is mostly guarded by Cherubs, Second Heaven Third Heaven Akashic Library The Akashic Library contains files on every mortal soul that has ever lived or died, detailing their actions, thoughts, dreams, and memories. These files also include the date that person has died/is destined to die. These records are compiled by the Gregori (Watchers) and then used by the Psychopomps (Death Angels) to tell them when a human is expected to die. House of the Death Angels This is the Headquarters of the Psychopomps and where they rest when their not doing their job or transporting mortal souls to Paradise or the Outer Darkness. Fourth heaven: New Jerusalem New Jerusalem is the city of blessed souls and the second largest city in the Kingdom of Paradise. This city is cosmopolitan including humans from all planet Earth and from various periods of history. Fifth Heaven: home of the Watchers Prison of the Hanging Giants Sixth Heaven: world of Snow and Fire Seventh heaven: Empyrean Empyrean city is the capital of Paradise and the highest point in all of the seven heavens. This is the city of righteous angels. The city resembles an upward spiral, getting higher the closer you get to the center. Trivia * The existence of Paradise predates the existence of Earth. Category:Locations Category:Abrahamic mythology